mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Eyeshield 21: Devilbats Devildays
|genre = Sports game |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = Game Boy Advance |media = ROM cartridge }} is a Japanese role-play videogame, based on Eyeshield 21 manga. It was released on April 6, 2006 on Game Boy Advance. The main character in the game is Sena Kobayakawa. The game takes place after Death March and before the Autumn Tokyo Tournament. Gameplay Despite being a sports game, there are no football matches taking place during the time of the game. Instead, the game is an interactive text adventure with non moving 2d sprites of characters superimposed over backgrounds from the anime. The player controls Sena based on a selected list of actions. Sena can also call members from the team with his cell phone, and depending on the scenario, the control may switch to the other character. When the player activates certain conditions, they will be treated interactive mini games, or action scenes, that are all completed with different conditions. Action scenes range from the expected -Sena performing his running cuts, Sakuraba running from his fangirls, etc.- to the bizarre such as using the shine from Yukimitsu's forehead to scare away a pack of dogs or ensuring that Mamori eats 35 cream puffs in 35 seconds. Most of the time, the results are pass or fail, leaving little room for error. Some games allow a retry. The game splits into four different stories (with two unlockable after completing the first four) with 107 possible endings. Most endings are considered "bad" as they are usually failed attempts resulted from making uncharacteristic choices (one includes Sena quitting the team because he loses interest in football) or losing an action scene. A handful of endings are "average" which means that the result from the player's actions ends the story but not to its fullest potential. The "best" endings are given to the player meets all of the greatest conditions and successfully finishes all of the mini games. Post game, regardless of the ending, the player gains access to their earned action scenes, character gallery, team profiles, and the very useful map jump which allows the player to start from any place where they left off. Having a 100% completed save will unlock Sena's Devil Bat Ghost which can be ported to its Nintendo DS companion, Eyeshield 21: MAX Devil Power. Story The game splits into four different scenarios such as finding Sena's missing uniform, catching an Eyeshield imposter, or solving "mysteries" around town via Scooby Doo. One story introduces a recent 2nd year transfer student who is interested in joining the team. His name is Nagare Chiyaji. The team decided to test his stats for strength and speed. He first sprinted Ishimaru's time on the 40 yard dash but, after hearing Eyeshield's time, he tries again and easily shaves off 0.1 in his second run. He easily lifted the tested weight from Juumonji and company's bench press, lifted Taki's, but stopped when he attempted Komusubi's. His final time on the 40 yards is 4.8 sec and his final bench press is 90 kg. It's notable that his strength is derived from a can-do attitude and an eager competitive nature. Since there was, in Hiruma's words, "no more room" for his spot in the team, Hiruma forced Nagare to fight for one of the existing positions given to another character in Deimon. Depending on the actions of the player, he may join the team by kicking members out or politely taking his leave. His real goal, however, was to find a rival from his former school who he regularly enjoys competing against. If the player plays for the perfect ending, the team will lose their clubhouse to an accidental fire. Hiruma had anticipated such an event and to his joy will replace an identical replacement in the ashes seconds later, once again mystifying the team. After the first four stories are finished, two new secret stories will be unlocked for the player. In one scenario, a football festival is taking place and the team have mini competitions with their rivals. Nearly all the cameos of other teams not found in the earlier scenarios are made here. The specific teams found competing are Ojo White Knights, Taiyo Sphinx, Seibu Wild Gunmans, NASA Aliens, and the Hashiratani Deers (The last two characters, Kakei and Mizumachi, are excluded from appearing here and meet briefly with Sena in the last scenario). Competitions are meant to be fun but represent in some way what each team should be proficient in such as tackling, passing, and running. As a side branch for this story the player can also play Mamori to participate in the separate managers' competition. Girls show off their bentou-making speed, quick puzzle solving, and must be able to benchpress 20 kg. These mini games, though sound simple in nature, are actually some of the harder ones to complete and test the players eye–hand coordination and mental capacities more than the others. The second extra story deals with Hiruma entrusting his Devil's Handbook into Sena's hands, threatening an unknown punishment game should he lose it to someone else's hands. As several people want to erase the incriminating evidence against them, he is immediately assaulted and chased around the campus for it. He runs into The Ha Ha Brothers and though they debate taking it for themselves, they protect the book from the Sumo club. Eventually, Ishimaru picks it up and has the whole town chasing him for it. When Mamori is told about the fiasco, she demands to hear what reasonings Hiruma has for giving it away in the first place. Her answer is revealed over a loud megaphone to be another training escapade for the team -much to her annoyance. Trivia * At various parts of the game, select characters speak their lines aloud for the player. Character audio clips include: *:Sena: "Hii~~!" (his scream in fear) *:Hiruma: "Eyeshield 21!", "Ya~~ Ha~~!", "Kekeke" (Hiruma's cackle) *:Mamori: "La la la la~~" *:Kurita: "Funmuraba!", "Hamu, hamu, hamu!" (eating sounds) *:Monta: "Mukii~~!" (a monkey cry), "Catch... MAX!" *:Komusubi: "Fugo!" *:Ha Ha Brothers: "Haa?" "HAA?" "HAAA?!" *:Ishimaru: "Ii yo, Ii yo." ("It's alright.") *:Sakuraba: "Uwa! Yabaa!" ("Uwa! This is bad!"), "Uwaaa!" * Every member of the main cast is player-controllable except for Hiruma. The exceptions are only during action scenes and while the player controls him during the sequences, they will not be able to use him for further story advancement. * Despite the appearance of other key players from different teams, Doburoku and Musashi do not appear in the game. See also Category:2006 video games Category:American football video games Category:Eyeshield 21 Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Video games based on anime and manga pt:Eyeshield 21: Devilbats Devildays